The Walk
by Nawtiehawtie5
Summary: Mario Luigi Peach and Daisy go out for a walk


!DOCTYPE htmlhtmlhead

meta charset='utf-8'

META NAME='ROBOTS' CONTENT='NOARCHIVE'

META http-equiv='X-UA-Compatible' content='IE=edge'

META NAME='format-detection' content='telephone=no'

META NAME='viewport' content='width=device-width'meta name="google-translate-customization" content="6babbc5ad0624c76-e1cef323edf23c09-g0466c4b8ae39c7a2-12"link rel="canonical" href=" s/5078/1/Versions-Collide-The-First-Pok%C3%A9-Battles-Fanfic"

link href=" +fanfiction" rel="publisher" /

titleVersions Collide: The First Poké Battles Fanfic, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction/title

link rel='shortcut icon' href=' /static/images/favicon_2010_ '

link rel='icon' type='image/png' href=' /static/images/favicon_2010_ '

link rel='apple-touch-icon' href=' /static/images/favicon_2010_ '

link rel='stylesheet' href=' '

script src=' '/script

!-[if lt IE 8]

link rel="stylesheet" href=" "

script src=' json2/0. .js'/script

![endif]-

script

xcookie_read();

xfont_auto_loader();

if( _font != 'Open Sans') {

('stylebody{font-family:"'+ _font+'",Verdana, Arial;}/style');

/script

script

var xasync_ads = ( || ( && .version() 15) || .match(/(MSIE\s[0-9]|firefox\/[0-3]\.)/i)) ? false : true;

if(xasync_ads) {

('script async src="\/\ . "\/script')

}/script

style

.dropdown-menu li a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }

body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }

.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

/style

script

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {

('style body {font-size:1em;}/style');

/script

script

xauto_width_init();

xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {

$(function() {

$(window).resize(xauto_width);

}

/script/headbody style='background-color:#E4E3D5;margin-top:0px;' scriptxfont_fix_smooth();/script

div id=top style='width:100%;background-color: #333399; '

div class='menulink maxwidth' style='padding:0.5em 10px 0.5em 10px; vertical-align:middle;'

script

/init jquery

if (! ) {

var jq = ('script'); = 'text/javascript';

= ' ajax/libs/jquery/1.10. .js';

('head')[0].appendChild(jq);

('loading preq: jquery');

var _fp = {

logout : function() {

$.get(' ', function() {

('starting logout');

var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');

if(! ) {

$('body').append("div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'div class='modal-body'div align=cenerYou have successfully logged out. span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'Login/span span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'Stay on this Page/span/div/div/div");

m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');

();

('modal finished');

/xtoast('You have been logged out.');

if(_ _loggedout) _ _loggedout();

('callback complete');

.fail(function() {

('hide');

xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');

};

/real function

/script

script

function render_login(uname) {

var s = "a href=' ' style='color:orange;'"+uname+"/a | span id='' xonClick='_ ();' onclick=\"location = ' ';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'Logout/span";

return s;

/script

span id=name_login class="pull-right"

script

if(XUNAME) {

(render_login(XUNAME));

else {

("a href=' ' style='color:white;'span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'/span Login/a | a href=' ' style='color:white;'Sign Up/a");

/script/spana href='/' style='font-weight:bold;border:none;'FanFiction/aunleash your imagination span class='icon-kub-mobile' style='font-size:14px;margin-left:10px;' title='Mobile Edition' onclick="location = ' m/yes_ '"/spanspan title='Fontastic Panel: UI Settings' class='icon-tl-text' style='font-size:14px;margin-left:10px;' onClick="_fontastic_init('ui'); $('#_fontastic_ui').modal('show');"/spandiv class='xmenu_item' span title='Language' onClick="$('#google_translate_element').toggle();" class='icon-globe' style='cursor:pointer;font-size:14px;margin-left:10px;'/span div align=center class='hide' id="google_translate_element"/div

/div

style

#google_translate_element a {

color:black;

/style

/div

/div

div class='zmenu' style='text-align:center;padding-top:5px;background-color: #f6f7ee;'!- start ad -

script

/opera below v15 cannot do proper js async

if(xasync_ads) {

('ins class="adsbygoogle" style="display:inline-block;width:728px;height:90px" data-ad-client="ca-pub-8698054525611092" data-ad-slot="5792940767"script(adsbygoogle = || []).push({});\/script');

else {

('scriptgoogle_ad_client = "ca-pub-8698054525611092";google_ad_slot = "5792940767";google_ad_width = 728;google_ad_height = 90;\/scriptscript src="\/\ .com\/pagead\/show_ "\/script');

/script

!- end ad -

/div

div style='width:100%;' class="zmenu"

div id=zmenu class='maxwidth' style='vertical-align:middle;padding:5px;'

span class="zui"

!- new stuff -

table class='maxwidth'trtd valign=middle

div class='dropdown xmenu_item'

a class='dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown' href='#'Browse b class='caret'/b/a

ul class='dropdown-menu'

li class="disabled" style='text-align:center'a href='#'Stories/a/li

lia href='/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/tv/'TV/a/li

li class='disabled' style='text-align:center'a href='#'Crossovers/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/crossovers/tv/'TV/a/li

/ul

/div

div class='dropdown xmenu_item'

a class='dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown' href='#'Just In b class='caret'/b/a

ul class='dropdown-menu'

lia href='/j/0/0/0/'All/a/li

lia href='/j/0/1/0/'Stories: New/ali

lia href='/j/0/2/0/'Stories: Updated/a/li

li class='divider'/li

lia href='/j/0/3/0/'Crossovers: New/ali

lia href='/j/0/4/0/'Crossovers: Updated/ali

/ul

/div

div class='dropdown xmenu_item'

a class='dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown' href='#'Community b class='caret'/b/a

ul class='dropdown-menu'

lia href='/communities/general/0/'General/a/li

lia href='/communities/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/communities/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/communities/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/communities/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/communities/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/communities/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/communities/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/communities/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/communities/tv/'TV/a/li

/ul

/div

div class='dropdown xmenu_item'

a class='dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown' href='#'Forum b class='caret'/b/a

ul class='dropdown-menu'

lia href='/forums/general/0/'General/a/li

lia href='/forums/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/forums/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/forums/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/forums/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/forums/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/forums/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/forums/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/forums/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/forums/tv/'TV/a/li /ul

/div

div class='dropdown xmenu_item'

a class='dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown' href='#'Betas b class='caret'/b/a

ul class='dropdown-menu'

li class="disabled" style='text-align:center'a href='#'All/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/all/tv/'TV/a/li

li class='disabled' style='text-align:center'a href='#'Specific/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/anime/'Anime/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/book/'Books/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/cartoon/'Cartoons/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/comic/'Comics/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/game/'Games/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/misc/'Misc/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/play/'Plays/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/movie/'Movies/a/li

lia href='/betareaders/tv/'TV/a/li

/ul

/div

/td

td valign=middle

script

$(document).ready(function() {

$('.xdrop_search').click(function() {

var v = $(this).html();;

$('#search_type').val( ());

$('#search_head').html(v);

$('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){

$('form#search_form').submit();

});

/script

FORM method=get id=search_form action=' ' class='pull-right'

div class='input-prepend'

div class='btn-group'

button class='btn dropdown-toggle' data-toggle='dropdown'

span id=search_headStory/span

span class='caret'/span

/button

ul class='dropdown-menu'

lia href='#' class="xdrop_search"Story/a/li

lia href='#' class="xdrop_search"Writer/a/li

lia href='#' class="xdrop_search"Forum/a/li

!- li class='divider'/li -

lia href='#' class="xdrop_search"Community/a/li

/ul

/div

input class='span2' name='keywords' id=search_keywords type='text' placeholder='Search' title='Search'

!- input-append button class='btn' type='submit'Go/button -

/div

!- input class="searchfield" type=text name='keywords' placeholder='Search' title='Search' style='width:100px' -

input type=hidden name=ready value=1

input type=hidden name=type id=search_type value=story

/FORM

/td

/tr

/table

/span

/div

/div

div style='width:100%;' class="xcontrast_outer" id=content_parentdiv class='xcontrast maxwidth' id=content_wrapper style='background-color: white;'div id=content_wrapper_inner style='padding:0.5em;'

script

if( _theme == 'dark') {

$(function(){

_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

}

else if( _light_texture) {

_fontastic_change_texture( _light_texture);

/scriptdiv style='margin-bottom: 10px' class='lc-wrapper' id=pre_story_linksspan class="lc-left"a class="xcontrast_txt" href='/game/'Games/aspan class='xcontrast_txt icon-chevron-right xicon-section-arrow'/spana class="xcontrast_txt" href="/game/Pok%C3%A9mon/"Pokémon/a

/span

/div

script

/_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {

if( _theme == 'light') {

_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

else {

_fontastic_change_theme('light');

}

/scriptdiv id=img_large class='hide modal fade' style='color:black;'div class='modal-body' align=centerimg class='lazy cimage' style='padding:2px;border:1px solid #ccc;-moz-border-radius:2px;-webkit-border-radius:2px;' src=' /static/images/d_60_ ' width=180 height=269/div/divdiv id=profile_top style='min-height:112px;'button class='btn pull-right icon-heart' type=button onClick='$("#follow_area").modal();' Follow/Fav/buttonb class='xcontrast_txt'Versions Collide: The First Poké Battles Fanfic/b

span class='xcontrast_txt'div style='height:5px'/divBy:/span a class='xcontrast_txt' href='/u/3790/Jason-Ross'Jason Ross/a span class='icon-mail-1 xcontrast_txt' /span a class='xcontrast_txt' title="Send Private Message" href=' . ?uid=3790'/a

div style='margin-top:2px' class='xcontrast_txt'Da Evolution Man, Bob "That Guy" Smith, and Pikachu team up to recover the legendary de-evolution spray from Blue Version/div

span class='xgray xcontrast_txt'Rated: a class='xcontrast_txt' href=' ' target='rating'Fiction K+/a - English - Humor - Words: 3,275 - Reviews: a href='/r/5078/'3/a - Published: span data-xutime='946800000'1/2/2000/span - id: 5078 /span

/div

div align=center class='lc-wrapper' style='margin-top:2em' ;'div class='lc'

span class='xcontrast_txt'span class='icon-tl-text' style='font-size:14px;cursor:pointer;' title="+ Font Size" onClick="_fontastic_change_size('u');" /span+/spanspan class='xcontrast_txt'span class='icon-tl-text' style='font-size:14px;cursor:pointer;' title="- Font Size" onClick="_fontastic_change_size('d');" /span-/spanspan style='font-size:14px;cursor:pointer;' class='icon-tl-text xcontrast_txt' onclick="_fontastic_init('reading');$('#_fontastic_reading').modal('show');" title="Fonts"/span

span class='icon-align-justify xcontrast_txt' onclick="$('#f_width').slideToggle();" style='font-size:14px' title="Story Width"/span span id=f_width class='hide xcontrast_txt'span onclick='_fontastic_change_width(100);'Full/span span onclick='_fontastic_change_width(75);'3/4/span span onclick='_fontastic_change_width(50);'1/2/span/span span class='icon-tl-text-height xcontrast_txt' onclick="$('#f_size').slideToggle();" style='font-size:14px;cursor:pointer;' title="Line Spacing"/span span id=f_size class='hide xcontrast_txt' span onclick='_fontastic_change_line_height("u");'Expand/span span onclick='_fontastic_change_line_height("d");'Tighten/span/spanspan class='xcontrast_txt icon-tl-contrast' onclick="toggleTheme();" style='margin-left:2px;margin-right:2px;font-size:14px;' align=absmiddle title="Story Contrast"/div/div

span style='float:right; ' /spandiv style='height:5px'/divscript

('style .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+ _width+'%; font-size:' + _font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+ _font+'"; line-height: '+ _line_height+'; text-align: left;} /style');

$(function() {

$.get('/eye/2/1/4899/5078/');

/script

script

$(function(){

$(document).keydown(function(e) {

if ( && == 65) return false;

});

/script

div role='main' aria-label='story content' class='storytextp' id='storytextp' align=center style='padding:0 0.5em 0 0.5em;'

div class='storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy' id='storytext'!doctype html public "-/IETF/DTD HTML 2.0/EN" html head meta http-equiv="Content-Type" content="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1" meta name="Generator" content="Microsoft Publisher 2000" titleThe First Poké Battles Fanfic/title /head body bg"#000000" link="#c0c0c0" vlink="#ffcc99" "#4e4e4e" topmargin=0 leftmargin=0 a name=top/a table border=0 cellpadding=0 cellspacing=0 tr tdimg src="_ " width=66 height=1/td tdimg src="_ " width=24 height=1/td tdimg src="_ " width=630 height=1/td /tr tr td width=66 height=6/td td width=24 height=6 colspan=1 rowspan=1 valign=top align=left !- HTML Markup startspan - style type="text/css" A:link {color: grey;} A:visited {color: grey;} A:hover {color: blue;} /style !- HTML Markup endspan - /td td width=630/td /tr tr td height=3/td td width=24/td td/td /tr tr td width=720 height=30 colspan=3 rowspan=1 valign=top align=left table border=0 cellpadding=0 cellspacing=0 tr td width=3 height=3/td td width=712/td td width=3/td /tr tr td height=22/td td width=712 height=22 valign=top align=left p align=centercenterfont face="Verdana" #ffffff size=2a href=" . "Red Version/a ¦ a href=" . "Blue Version/a ¦ a href=" . "Green Version/a ¦ a href=" . "Yellow Version/a ¦ a href=" . "Network/a ¦ a href=" "ChronoWeb/a ¦ a href="mailto:webmaster %5d"E-Mail/abr/font /td td/td /tr tr td height=3/td td colspan=2/td /tr /table /td /tr tr td width=720 height=4347 colspan=3 rowspan=1 valign=top align=left table border=0 cellpadding=0 cellspacing=0 tr td width=3 height=3/td td width=712/td td width=3/td /tr tr td height=4338/td td width=712 height=4338 valign=top align=left p align=centercenterfont face="Verdana" #ffffff size=2emThe events of this fanfic take place between Red Version battle #37 and battle #38brcenter/em/fontfont face="Verdana" #ff0000 size=5strongbrcenterVersions /strong/fontfont face="Verdana" #0000ff size=5strongCollidebrcenter/strong/fontfont face="Verdana" size=2emstrongThe First Poké Battles Fanficbr/center/pp align=left/strong/em/fontfont face="Times New Roman" size=3embr/pp align=centercenter/em/fontfont face="Verdana" size=3strong


End file.
